Keep Holding On
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Conan/Rachel. Conan sneaks into Rachel's room during a thunderstorm.


**A/N**: Okay, I lost internet connection at my house for a while for no reason at all (the power wasn't out, there were no storms going on), and so I decided to make this little one-shot. I do not own Case Closed, and most likely never will. *sigh* Oh, and ALL my DC stories will use english names no matter what anyone says. They're easier for me to write with, so deal with it. __;

**Title**: Keep Holding On

**Pairing**: Jimmy x Rachel (Conan x Rachel)

**Summary**: Conan sneaks into Rachel's room during a thunderstorm.

* * * *

Keep Holding On

* * * *

Rain.

It had been raining for hours now. Conan and Rachel had been stuck inside most of the day, unable to do anything. It was a weekend, too. A Saturday. Why did it have to rain on the weekend? It was pretty heavy. It was pounding on the windows, and no one was out at all. All you could see if you looked out the window at the now darkened sky was a few street lights, and lightsi in the apartments from across the street.

Rachel had been watching the rain for a while from the comfort of her bed. She had the covers wrapped around her as she stared out the window, her eyes distant.

It was around midnight now, and it was still pouring. The rain just wasn't letting up. It was pitch black. She couldn't see the rain, but she didn't have to to know it was still there. She could hear it pounding against her window.

She watched her black window for a few moments more, her eyelids slowly starting to droop. That was when she heard it.

Thunder.

She jumped. She normally wasn't afraid of thunder. Rachel wasn't afraid of most things. She was even able to take down a criminal with her karate moves. But even she had a few things she was scared of.

Such as ghosts, thunder, and...

"Rachel?" a small voice asked, making her jump again as she looked towards her door, which was open just a little as a young boy peeked his head inside.

"O-Oh, Conan. You startled me."

"I heard thunder," Conan said opening the door to her room a little bit more. "Are you alright?"

Rachel smiled at him. She wondered why he was always so worried about her. It was like she was his top priorty. Wasn't he even scared?

"You're not afraid of thunder, Conan?"

He shook his head, smiling at her. "I haven't been for a while. I like to watch it, actually."

She looked surprised. "You mean you watch thunder and lightning storms?"

"Yeah," Conan smiled and once he was fully inside her room, shut the door slowly behind him. "I used to all the time with my parents, before..."

"I understand," Rachel smiled softly. She knew his parents had been in some sort of accident (or at least, that's what she'd been told), so it was probably hard for him to talk about them. "Would you like-" Another clap of thunder was heard, this time getting closer. It made her jump again. "W-Would you like to watch it with me, Conan?"

Conan tilted his head at her slight stammering on the first word. "Are you scared of thunder, Rachel?"

Inwardly, of course, he was smiling. 'She has been. Ever since we were kids. Thunder and ghosts. She'd try to deny it, but I know. I always know.'

"I-I am not! It just... it just startled me, that's all," Rachel crossed her arms, but blinked when she saw an almost ... knowing look in his eyes.

_He reminds me so much of....of...Jimmy..._ she thought, watching him silently, hoping that Jimmy was safe and out of that storm.

Of course, she had no idea he was standing right in front of her.

"Would you like me to sleep with you tonight, Rachel?" he asked. He had a few times, when she was scared of something. She said it was 'to protect him', or 'if I'm with you I won't worry about you that much', but he knew better.

"Y-Yes," Rachel jumped at another clap of thunder. It was getting closer now. "Thank you, Conan." She moved and made room for her, and he quickly crawled in next to her.

He laid down with her in the bed, on the other side looking out the window. His back was resting against her warm chest, and the feeling sent small shivers down his spine. She was warm.

"Are you cold?" Rachel frowned, feeling his shiver. She wrapped him up in one of the blankets she had, babying him just a bit once more.

_I think I actually might miss this when I get my real body back..._ Jimmy thought drowsily, his head resting back against her as he looked out the window, starting to fall asleep already.

As Rachel watched the small boy she was holding, she smiled softly. _So much like him..._

"Conan?"

"Mmm?" he replied sleepily.

"Do you think Jimmy's alright?"

He was a little more awake than before, but still tired. He wondered what he should say. She was probably worried about him if a storm like this was going on for so long.

He yawned softly, closing his eyes. "He's just fine, Rachel. Just keep holding on... keep waiting...he'll be back soon. I promise."

Conan seemed so sure of his answer as he fell asleep in her arms, she just wanted to believe him.

But she couldn't.

He'd been gone for so long, that...she was starting to lose hope. Not even a phone call from him in weeks.

With that thought in mind, Rachel fell asleep too, holding Conan the entire night.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring.

Rachel looked up at the sound of the phone ringing. It was eleven thirty on a Sunday morning. It was still dark and cloudy, but it hadn't rained since last night. Conan was over at Dr. Agasa's with the Junior Detective League, and she was all alone in the apartment at the moment because her father had gone off with Meguire on another case. No doubt Conan and his friends had secretly followed along....at least that's what she guessed.

She immediately grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear, stammering a bit on the first word again.

"H-Hello, Moore Detective Agenc-"

"Hey there, Rachel!" a cheery voice came from the other line, making her eyes widen.

"J...Jimmy?"

"I heard the thunder last night and I got a little worried," Jimmy's voice replied on the other end of the phone. "I know you've been scared of it since we were little. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm not afraid of thunder!" she defended herself. "It just...it just startled me, that's all."

"Sure, whatever you say," Jimmy said in reply, clearly not believing her answer.

"Jimmy...when are you coming home?"

There was an instant change in her voice, and Conan knew she was about to cry. He hated seeing her cry..he hated that she cried because of him.

"I'm coming home soon, Rach...don't worry. I'm just working on that same case. It's really difficult. Just keep holding on, okay? I'll be home soon."

_Keep holding on....that's what Conan told me to do._

"Alright, Jimmy," she said quietly into the phone. "I'll keep...keep holding on."

"Alright, be strong, okay?" Jimmy asked. "I'm sorry, Rach. This call's pretty short, but I gotta go again. Got that case to solve."

_Just solve it, Jimmy...and come home already._

"A-Alright," she whispered into the phone. "Just come home soon okay?"

"I will. Bye, Rachel."

She placed the phone back on the hook after he had hung up, and sighed.

"Bye, Jimmy..." she whispered to herself, not having a chance to get to on the phone before he hung up. Somehow, it felt different than a normal goodbye.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep holding on, Jimmy..._

**----FIN----**

**A/N:** Is it what you expected? No...probably not. Maybe. Tell me what you thought anyway! ^-^ It was full of angst, though, right? Hence the genre it was in.


End file.
